


To Love a Logan With Claws

by Chi_ai_chan



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute Venom Symbiote (Marvel), F/M, M/M, NSFW, Protective Older Brothers, adults being goofy, little sister being a little shit, logan brothers being protective, reader has powers like her brothers, symbiote questions life choices of sticking to her, they are not always happy about this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_ai_chan/pseuds/Chi_ai_chan
Summary: When the youngest of the Logan siblings decides that she wants a vacation from the family estate, shes decides that San Francisco is the perfect place. What her brothers were hoping for was to at least not make friends with the Demon of San Francisco. The only reaction that she has is "Well, whats the worst that can happen?"
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Venom Symbiote (Marvel)/Reader, logan/sister, victor creed/sister, wolverine/sister
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first ever fic ever! At least that im putting out there. I did some reading up on Wolverine and his brothers so i figured I would add a little sister as well. If there is anyone who is brave enough to help me edit or check my grammer let me know! I've been checking but i know i still got some things wrong.

"I'll be fine, promise. Come on, I'm an adult," James snorted, "who can take care of myself." Stuffing clothes into her suitcase, Alice huffed at the phone, blowing her hair out of her eyes. "I know you can. Have you ever been to San Francisco?" James grumbled around his cigar, though it was a rarity if he didn't have one.

"Yes, I have. I promise to check-in. It's not like I can kick the bucket." In victory getting the damn suitcase closed she laid on the bed. "You better, I don't trust people." He grumbled mostly to himself. "Have you ever been to San Francisco?" She asked back. A moment of silence, he was thinking till he sighed, "No I don't think so. I don't remember." Nodding her head, she couldn't blame him with his memory. "I'll be ok, I promise. I'll check-in and even send pictures." James grumbled even more but she smiled. She loved her brothers even if she didn't talk to Dog often. "Just be careful, a lot of weirdos out there."

Huffing, she rolled her eyes "We not exactly normal mutants." This time he chuckled, "True, did you tell Victor?" Scooting up near the headboard of her large bed, she nodded again. "Yes. If I didn't, you would start a manhunt." James smirked and nodded, "Not my fault. You're the baby of the family." Gasping and pretending as if her feelings had been hurt, "I'm younger than you by 5 years!" Hearing a ding on his side he sighed again, "Don't matter you're still the baby. I gotta go Xaviers calling me." Giggling at him, " Sounds like you made the principal mad." He grumbled and rubbed his face with his hand, "I didn't do anything this time." "Keywords 'this time'." She got up ready to take her bags down the stairs to the front door. "Yeah, whatever." She smiled even though he couldn't see, "Alright, I love you." Grunting he hung up.

Taking her bags downstairs, Alice turned around looking at the grand entrance of the house while putting her phone in her back pocket. From the old wood stairs, dusty marble pillars, old family portraits, couches in the corners, a large brick fireplace on the right-hand side, and high archways making it seem more open and welcoming. 

The house had in poor shape when she moved back in, floors needing repairs, steps needing replacing, and mildew to get rid of. She had been able to buy the house easily and thanks to their grandfather's wealth, they were set for the rest of their unnatural lives. "House needs a fresh coat of paint soon." She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck and stretching the tiredness out of her back that had settled. A satisfying pop came as she was twisting when scratching came from the door. "I'm coming." Opening it a large mastiff walked in looking tired. "You ready for dinner big boy?" Giving the 250-pound male scratches behind the ears, he gave a loud woof, walking to the kitchen and not one to ever miss a meal. "That's what I thought." Giving a huff herself, she stood up and followed him.

After dinner and cleaning the dishes, Alice walked up to her room, Brutus walking in behind her and jumping into bed, leaning his head over the side. Rolling her shoulder and walking into the bathroom on her right side, she got a hot bath going. Pulling her phone out to see if any new notifications had come in. "Maybe I should message Victor to see what he's up to." Looking toward Brutus for an answer, he gave a huff and closed his eyes. "Sounds good, let's annoy him." Sending Victor a text telling him to call her when he got a chance. Walking to a wall carrying her towels and bath soaps she grabbed her tropical body wash and hair products. After getting her bath just right and taking off her dirty clothes, she eased into the tub, hissing at the hot temperature. 

While playing on her phone, she suddenly got a text from Victor and all it said was to hang on. "He must be on a job." She decided to play a movie on her phone instead. Halfway through her movie, it started ringing. "Hey there! I was wondering if you had forgotten about me." She chirped knowing it annoyed Victor. Huffing at her, she could feel his eye roll, "Like you would let me forget." Laughing, she knew he meant no harm. "Awe you do care." He snickered, "Yeah, whatever you say cub." Snorting she popped a few bath bubbles that were on her knee, listening to his background noise. "Where are you? Sounds noisy." 

Sighing, he took a swig of his drink, "I'm somewhere in the ass crack of the Amazon." Sitting up she stretched her back, "Haven't been there in a while. Still green and crap?" Chuckling, he nodded his head, "Yeah still green and crap for the most part. You starting your vacation tomorrow?" Taking took another swing he smacked his lips. "Yea I board a little before noon should be in San Fran no later than 6 pm. Already got my hotel and rental paid for." Popping another bubble, she blew some off her knee. "That's good, you gonna check in every day?" She knew he was serious if he was asking her that, "Yea I'll check in and promise to not do anything to draw attention. I'm even bringing doofus."

At that Brutus lifted his head and thumped his tail. "Like that big scaredy-cat is gonna do anything," Victor grumbled, Alice looked down at Brutus and smiled at him. "Oh, hush he's a good intimidation factor." Huffing at her, he laid his head back down as if she had hurt his feelings. "He does have that going for him." He agreed when suddenly a loud crash and some yelling could be heard in his background. Sighing, he stood up, "Gotta go cub, talk to you later." Nodding her head she told him bye and hung up. "Come on big boy lets go to bed," getting out of the bath, she wrapped herself in a large towel and walked to her dresser, "its bedtime and we got a big day tomorrow."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Alice had her bags and Brutus loaded up in the taxi. "That's a large dog ya got there miss." The poor taxi driver was sweating just a little, she could smell his uneasiness coming off in waves. "He's just a pup. Only a few years old." Scratching Brutus' ears he gave a soft woof and wiggled at the attention. "Hard to believe that." He mumbled and off they went through the countryside, trees, rivers, and the mountains all passing by in blurs. Humming lightly to herself, arm lazily over Brutus he laid across her lap, thinking about what she was going to do on vacation. She already had the basics of what she would need but beyond that, she was just going to go with the flow. 

Little over an hour later found her and Brutus at the airport and checking their bags in. Getting multiple looks and side glances at the both of them, she was used to it. Brutus being large, 250 pounds, attentive eyes that made most uncomfortable, people often said it was the intelligence they held. Alice, though she was only 5 foot 2, was a striking beauty. Long platinum blonde hair, bordering silver, her mixed eyes, and curves that most women pay fortunes to get. To be comfortable on the plane ride she decided to wear grey yoga pants, a tank top, and a large jacket, she even had her hair in a large messy bun with a few strands loose.

Thanking the woman at the desk and tickets in hand they walked to their gate and waited till the PA said it was time to board. Glancing around at the large gate she could see people staring or at least trying to have the manners to not stare. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she decided to send Dog a text, 'hey its Allie, I'm about to board. I will keep you updated later. love ya.' Almost immediately she got a text back from him, making her smile, 'be safe, cub.' was her only reply, but it still warmed her heart that he cared at least a little to reply. 

"ALL PASSENGERS BOARDING FLIGHT TO SAN FRANCISCO PLEASE BOARD NOW AT GATE 5." The loud PA blared out almost making her flinch. "That's us, big boy." Grabbing her carry on and Brutus' leash they were the first to the tunnel to walk in. Handing over her tickets they walked on with no issues to first class. Usually, she would sit in the eco class but she wanted legroom especially for Brutus. Getting comfy and snuggling into the chair more, she sighed, knowing this was going to be a long flight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did anyone ask for this? no. Do I think I did a good job? no. Do you have to suffer as much me because this wont leave me alone? yes.

Arriving at the airport in San Francisco, Alice gave a satisfying stretch and rolled her shoulder. Brutus stood up, shaking the rest of his sleep away and yawning. "Come on, boy." Grabbing his leash and her carry on, Alice and Brutus walked off the plane. 

After shouldering through to baggage claim and the front doors, she saw a man in a casual suit holding a sign reading HOWLETT. Making her way to the man, Alice gave him a bright smile, adjusting her bags and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Alice Howlett," the man shook her hand, "Nice to meet you." The man gave a short nod and a lazy smile. "Welcome to San Francisco. How long will you be staying for your vacation? I hope the flight was to your enjoyment." Placing the sign under his arm and grabbing one of her bags, they walked to the doors together. "I'll be staying for a month, two at the most if I like it here." 

Walking out the doors and into the dull sunlight of late evening San Francisco, Alice spotted what was going to be her ride for the next month. A black 2020 F250 longhorn ram truck, sat shining in all its beautiful glory. Giving a low whistle, the man gave Alice the keys. Loading the suitcases into the bed of the truck and Brutus into the back seat, Alice turned to the man and nodded her head. "Thanks for everything. I appreciate it." Smiling and saying his thanks, the man walked back into the airport. 

Hooking her phone up to the trucks Bluetooth, Alice decided to play some music while pulling up maps to find her way to the hotel she was going to be staying. "Alright, let's go big boy." Slowly pulling out into traffic Alice had them cruising to their destination. Only another 46 minutes till they could take a much-deserved nap.

Later in the evening, after sending each of her brother's texts that she made it and was fine, she walked out with Brutus to get some late-night dinner. "Alright, what do you want for dinner?" Stretching just a little and making sure that Brutus' leash was on, the pair went left down the sidewalk. 

The best perk of walking around with a large dog was getting the extra space on the sidewalks. People seemed to part for them like the Red Sea. "All the restaurants smell like veggies and fake meat. I want a good burger." 

After finally walking around for almost an hour, Alice finally found a burger store with outside seating. "This looks good!" Walking into the building and coming back out into the patio, Alice sat down while Brutus laid under the table. 

A waitress came shortly after, plain in looks but had a few different streaks of color throughout her brown hair. "Hi! Welcome to the Burger and Bar, what can I get for you today?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating, the pair walked around to let their large meal settle. "I don't know about you, but that burger was amazing." A tired and full Brutus gave a weak huff in agreement, trotting beside Alice when her phone pinged. "Hmm, wonder who that was." Pulling her phone out, seeing it was a message from James. 'Glad you made it safe cub. Call you later.' Smiling down at her phone and about to reply, she didn't notice the man in front of her. 

Stepping back from the sudden bump and stagger, Brutus let out a low growl. Rubbing her forehead and scowling a little, she looked up and stopped what she was about to say. The man had dark blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and large muscles. He was taller than her by a foot, his chin able to rest on top of her head. 

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. Are you ok?" He held a hand out to her to steady her just a little. Nodding her head, she gave him a small smile and patted her dog's head. "Yea, I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention either, I'm sorry." Brutus huffed but sat a little in front of Alice, trying to act as a buffer between the two. 

Giving the small woman a nervous smile, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the dog. "He's not going to bite, is he?" Looking down also, Alice smiled and shook her head. "No, he's a big baby." Patting his neck a little to calm the dog down, the man held his hand out to him. Sniffing the hand, Brutus huffed his decision, allowing him to pet the dog. 

"He likes you! That's good. It took him a few days to get used to my brothers." Smiling, she sent her reply to James and watched Brutus with his new friend. "What kind is he? I've never seen a dog this big." The man asked, continuing to pet the dog. "He's an English bull mastiff. He weighs 250 pounds." Rubbing Brutus behind the ear, the man shook his head. "Ma'am, I'm no dog expert, but you don't have a dog, that a horse." Laughing at him, Alice nodded her head. "Yes, it seems so most of the time." 

Giving Brutus one last pet before looking at Alice in the eyes, the man's breath came in short. Hearing his pulse quicken and his eyes dilating just a little so did hers. 'My God, he's handsome.' She thought, before sticking her hand out to the man. "I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself, I'm Alice. This is Brutus." Smiling back at her, the man carefully shook her hand. "Hello, Alice. It's nice to meet you. I'm Eddie Brock." Holding hands a little bit longer than needed, they continued to smile at each other. "Eddie. It's very nice to meet you, Eddie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, was this asked for? No. Does my mind care that this gremlin child story of mine is relevant to anything? Also no. Am I sorry? A little. Sorry for grammar errors and everything else. Love you all!

After meeting Eddie, the pair decided to talk longer in one of the nearby parks. Brutus ran around, chasing butterflies and squirrels while Alice and Eddie sat on one of the benches.   
"So how long are you going to be in the city?" Eddie asked, eating a triple chocolate ice cream cone and Alice eating her strawberry cheesecake ice cream. 

"At least a month, maybe longer depending on how I like it here," trying to catch a drop of melting ice cream. "So far I like it although I've only been here a day." 

Nodding, Eddie watched her out of the corner of his eye. 'She looks very pretty Eddie, we should invite her to dinner tonight! Maybe she likes tater tots and chocolate!' Venom whispered to Eddie, 'I don't think asking her out already would be a good idea V. We just met her.' Trying to reason with the symbiote was like trying to tell a kid why the sky wasn't purple all the time. 'Why not? She funny, she's pretty, and she's not even human!' That last part almost made Eddie choke on his ice cream, tears coming to the corner of his eyes. 

Looking at him, Alice rubbed his back to try to help whatever was going on. "Hey, you ok? Go down the wrong pipe?" Nodding his head again and taking deep breathes Eddie gave her a weak smile. "Yea, sorry about that." Giving an equally weak reply.

Waving his apology away, she was about to tell him not to worry when she heard yelling behind them. Turning she saw Brutus growling at a slightly smaller dog, who was growling just as much. 

A man was holding a stick, waving at Brutus as if to hit him, and Alice was not having that at all. "HEY! The hell do you think you are doing to my dog?!" Alice yelled, even making Eddie jump a little. "Your fucking dog tried to attack me!" The guy yelled back in her direction, turning to look at her and then doing a double-take. 

"Like hell he did! He knows better! Unlike your dog!" Brutus walked backward to her, never taking his eyes off the other dog, who was trying to advance on Brutus. "Brutus, et ponere." Immediately Brutus laid down at her feet, eyes never wavering from the man. 

"He tried to attack my dog! I want compensation!" The guy continued to yell at her but faltered when she glared at him. This would not be an issue if her eyes hadn't flashed a dangerous yellow. 

Stalking up to the man, his dog bowing away from her with tail between the legs, that she poked the man in the chest, "Listen and listen good little man. My dog has never attacked anything or anyone I didn't say to. I don't care who you are and I don't care for what you have to say, but you raise your had to him one more time it will be the last thing you ever do with it." Advancing on the man still as he backed up, never looking away from her stormy blue and yellow eyes, "To yell you want compensation for something that didn't happen is ludicrous." 

The man at this point had been backed against a tree and trying to not piss himself. The feeling of having pissed off the wrong person was evident in his reaction to her. He never felt so fearful of a woman and the waves of aggression and something just so primal rolled off of her, like a creature from nightmares. When she poked him again in the chest he could feel her nail poking through his shirt, like her nails had gotten longer suddenly. 

Whimpering a poor apology, the man turned tail and ran away, never before so terrified. Huffing and crossing her arms, Alice watched the man run. Her temper only slightly dampened at his reaction. Turning on her heels she saw that Brutus had not moved an inch since she told him to lay. 

Eddie, who had stayed seated throughout the entire ordeal, could not stand up even if he wanted to. The waves of whatever it was she had done just screamed DANGER and feral power. It felt like Eddie couldn't do anything even if he wanted to, her aura feeling like a heavy blanket over everything. 'Eddie...' Venom whispered. 'Yea bud?' Eddie replied in a trance. 'Eddie that was kinda hot.' 'Yea, yea it was.' 

Huffing again and walking back to the bench, Brutus on her heels happily and sat when she did, taking her melted ice cream from Eddie. "The arrogance of some people." Mumbling all the while she licked the droppings and gave the rest to Brutus, Eddie could do no more than sit and stare at her, his mouth opening and closing. 

Tilting her head at him, she gave him a quizzical look. "What? Is there something on my face?" Shaking his head, he cleared his throat and looked away, a pink blush on his face. "Nope, just wasn't expecting that out of you. What was that?" 

Giggling at him, she shrugged her shoulders. "I grew up with three older brothers. They are all overprotective of me but we all liked to play rough when we were younger." That piqued his curiosity, "Are they on vacation with you?" 

Shaking her head with a smile, she looked down at her nails that shrunk back to regular lengths, "No they aren't, but I have a feeling they may come to visit me within the next few days." Knowing how her brothers were, she had no doubts that they would come in for a visit. As much as they all seemed to hate each other, they could put it aside to see their baby sister. 

Dog always surprised her by how civil he could be around the other two. Victor had his moments when it was hard for him to deal with things but he always managed to pull through. As for James, he was able to calm his temper down. She loved all her brothers dearly and that was good enough to keep things civil. 

Standing up with that thought, she smiled down at Eddie and held her hand out to him. "Come on, I still wanna see some sights before it gets too dark." Grinning, Eddie grabbed her had and was surprised when she pulled him up without him doing anything. 

"I'd love to." Eddie smiled down at her and nodding his head, they started walking down the sidewalk side by side. Well almost, Brutus decided to walk in between them, hoping to get more snacks.

What the party had failed to notice was that the noises in the park had come to a dead silence during her confrontation with the man and was only starting to come back. The animals finally relaxed, tails coming out from between legs, crawling out from under their owners, and peaking their heads from nests.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm really sorry its been so long since I posted and I feel terrible about that. My husband and I have been going through a rough patch, and work has been more demanding than anything. SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER AND I BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!!

It was two days later while Alice was out walking Brutus again that she saw Eddie again. He looked up from his phone and smiled waving at her from across the street. She waved back and Brutus was wagging his tail just as excited. 

Stuffing his phone in his pocket, Eddie looked both ways before running across traffic to get to her. "Hey! Wasn't sure if I was gonna see you again soon or not. How have you been for the past few days?" Stuffing his hands in his pockets he keeps up with her lazy walking. Brutus nudges his hip and jumps a little when something other than Eddie's hands touches him.

"I've been pretty good. Slept on the first day and yesterday we just went to the beach. How about you? Anything fun for you Mr. Reporter?" Giving him a cheeky grin and walking sideways to get a better look at him. Scratching the back of his neck Eddie shook his head. "Nah, not really. Just did some grocery shopping and that was about it. Did get some word on some dangerous people coming into town though, so be careful." 

Nodding her head, she looked forward and stopped. Brutus felt the tension in the leash and turned to his master to find out what was going on. Eddie did the same when he was a few feet in front of her and asked her what was wrong. 

Her eyes continued to stare ahead and a large beast of a man, large beard, cowboy hat, muscles that looked like they were ready to shred the shirt, and a shit-eating grin on his face with a cigar hanging out. The aura radiating from the man-made everyone gives him a large space and didn't even look at him. His eyes not even wavering from Alice. 

Eddie turned to what she was so transfixed on and placed himself in front of her. Alice could sense something in Eddie stirring, not sure if she could place her finger on it or not. His aura also changing slightly, almost as if he was going to challenge the larger male. 

Shaking her head at Eddie she allowed her aura to slip and saw the shiver run up Eddie's back and saw something black wiggle peaking out from his collar. 'Well, that's interesting.' She thought before looking at the male in front of them, his smirk still in place before uncrossing his arms and walking to them. 

Eddie tensed before Alice could comment on the black squiggle began to look like it was crawling up the back of his neck. Deciding to do something before Eddie could make a fool of himself or cause a scene, Alice placed her hand on his shoulder and when he turned around the same yellow eyes from the park met his. Her aura shifted to match the larger males and his smirk could only grow at it. 

A shiver went up Eddie's back again and instantly stepped to the side. When the two of them almost came a mere foot apart Eddie was on edge. What happened next was not what he was expecting. They hugged and laughed.

A few minutes later found the small group of people sitting in Alice's hotel suite, the male sitting at the in-room bar having a drink, Alice lounging on the couch, Brutus laying happily on the bed, and Eddie sitting on the love seat away from the other male. 

"So, cub, how is the vacation coming along?" Downing his fifth drink and smacked his lips at the taste. Alice looked at the ceiling and dangled her leg off the side of it sighing, "So far good, found a really good burger joint that I think you may like. Made a friend." and pointed towards Eddie. "Ah yes, the man who tried to shield you from me. The fuck was that for little man?" 

Eddie coughed into his hand fist and tried to look calm even though inwardly, Venom was telling him that the man was nothing but danger. "Sorry, I didn't know who you were, I still don't know who you are!" he pointed out after a second thought. Alice popped her head up and gave him a grin, "This is one of my big brothers I was told you about. This is Dog, he's the oldest out of us." 

Tipping his hat at Eddie, Dog poured himself another drink before talking again, "Any word yet from the others?" Shaking her head with a sigh and putting her hands behind her head, "Nope, you're the first to pop up. Figured you would be honestly, you always are." Dog gave a gruff laugh before nodding his head. "I like to make sure that your safe where ever you go cub." Was his only reply before downing his drink again.

"So wait a minute," Eddie asked suddenly, "Are your other brothers just as big as him or what?" 'Her whole family must be giants if they are.' Eddie couldn't help but think. 'He is rather large for a male. Though he doesn't smell like just a human. EDDIE! I think they may be what you humans call mutants!' Venom, for some reason, thought that mutants were just fascinating having powers of their own but never got to meet one, besides Spider-Man.

Alice sat up and Dog almost choked on his drink from laughing. "No they aren't, my middle brother is almost close but my younger brother is just a little bit taller than me." She didn't want to give out to much incase Eddie was trying to get too much information. Her brothers were notorious after all. "So... I gotta ask...are....are you guys...mutants?"

The last thing Eddie could remember Dog standing up, Alice's eyes changing to full yellow, and Brutus jumping up from the bed and growling at him, fur on edge and actually got bigger, was glass breaking, and Venom almost jumping out at the sudden hostility. 

"OH SHIT!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys I know this isn't the update you were wanting and I'm so sorry for that! I swear I have plans for this but as of right now.....me and my husband are getting a divorce. I plan on moving near my older brother on the other side of the country soon so I'm trying to get things rolling on that. I just ask you guys be patient with me in the mean time! Thank you all and I'm glad ya'll are liking the story so far. Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Ok so I didn't know that this would become as popular as it has so far (thank you so much) and I haven't forgotten about it! I'm just in the middle still of dealing with my soon to be ex husband and getting things in order to move and for my new job! BUT! I do plan on having an update come up soon! If you guys have any ideas about what you would like to see or things to happen let me know! I apprethe support so much and it really means a lot to me :)


End file.
